


Something New

by NaeAnBelle



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cheesy Romance Novels, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, My First Smut, Romance, Spencer Reid - Freeform, clothing play i guess?, oops it's smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeAnBelle/pseuds/NaeAnBelle
Summary: "I flipped to a random page and-- oh boy. Straight into the smut, huh. I had never actually read one of these novels but assumed that was mostly what they were anyway. I looked up and quickly scanned the library, realizing it was mostly empty and Spencer was still off on his own, and my nagging curiosity won out over my self-embarrassment. And then I was publicly reading porn."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I finally did it I wrote a smut scene. This might have a chapter 2.

Spencer had finally gotten some time off after a particularly difficult case and we decided to go to the local library together. We were probably one of their most frequent patrons, considering our shared love of books and the easy walk from our apartment to the old library building. While Spencer headed to his favorite section of giant tombs to poke around and see if there was anything he had, by some wild chance, missed and not read yet, I took a few moments to look into the modern novels section.

I mostly was drawn to mentally laughing at the cheesy cover art on many of the new books. As a graphic designer I couldn’t help but cringe at the font and imagery choices on many of them. Then I reached the absolute best in the bad book art realm-- the cheap 70’s-era paperback romance novels. Typically with a buff, longhaired man in a kilt or something with a waif of a woman on his arm, sunset behind them. The kind that inexplicably lined a section of wall in almost every grocery store, convenience store, book store, library, you name it. The sheer number of them had always baffled me-- who had written all these, and who had painted all these ridiculous covers?

Laughing a little to myself, I grabbed one to study the cover more closely. It fit the vast majority of the genre, man and woman from some historical UK region dressed in garb fitting the time and location, yet carved out like perfect Greek statues. The woman on the cover caught my eye-- she was a little more shapely than the typical female figure on these covers, looked a little closer to me in size than the idealized thin model. She wore a gauzy white dress that billowed in the wind and looked rather sheer, dipping down low over her breast and riding up her thigh… it was actually a pretty racy cover. The man was the average overly-buff stereotype and therefore not as interesting to me, but my slight interest in the woman was enough to get me to turn the cover.

I flipped to a random page and-- oh boy. Straight into the smut, huh. I had never actually read one of these novels but assumed that was mostly what they were anyway. I looked up and quickly scanned the library, realizing it was mostly empty and Spencer was still off on his own, and my nagging curiosity won out over my self-embarrassment. And then I was publicly reading porn. 

And the thing was, it was pretty cheesy writing, as I had anticipated, and yet… the um… _ideas_... described within sounded… well pretty great. My mind automatically filled in myself and Spencer in those roles, and that caused me to blush and actually feel a rush of arousal, which was a little embarrassing. What was I, some hormonal teenager? I partially blamed Spencer for being so attractive.

I was reading a description of the two characters getting caught in a rainstorm and taking shelter in an isolated cottage, both soaked through the bone, and then some...interesting play with the woman’s damp clothing still on her, the man touching her through them, and _that_ I was suddenly very interested in. So much so that I didn’t hear Spencer quietly approach behind me and begin reading over my shoulder. Until he let out a little, “Huh,” and the noise combined with his breath against my neck nearly made me leap out of my skin.

I whirled to face him, feeling my whole body turn red with embarrassment. He smirked at me and deftly plucked the book from my hands, and before I could think of a protest or excuse, he glanced quickly at the cover. His expression changed into something almost serious, and he flipped to where I was reading and began to speed read in a way that only someone with an IQ of 187 and an eidetic memory could. I gulped, watching his hand run quickly down the page and flip, knowing just how fast he was reading-- knowing he had now read more than me.

He suddenly stopped, closed the book, and looked at me. It was the “profiler” look I had come to recognize: eyes slightly squinted, brow furrowed, lips quirked. He could read me a hundred times faster than any book. And because of this, and because, I was lucky to know, he loved me the same way I loved him, he set down the book, took my hand, and guided me out of the library, with nothing more than a little grin and a simple, 

“Let’s go home.”

We both practically sped down the sidewalk, the usual five minute walk home reduced to two. I grinned and flushed wildly the whole time, unable to help myself. I felt giddy with my luck in being with someone on the same sexual level as me, willing to experiment and so comfortable with each other.

We rushed up the three flights to our apartment, too impatient for the elevator. We were both panting as Spencer threw the door open and shut it behind us. I made to head to the bedroom but he stopped me with a hand on my arm.   
  
“Wait,” he said, “I’m going to go pick something out of your closet and lay it on the bed. When I come back out I want you to go in and only put on what I’ve laid out for you. _Only_ ,” he emphasized, a fiery look in his eyes giving me a fizzing, electric feeling.

He left me standing there, wondering. In my aroused state of anticipation I could already feel myself getting a little wet, and pressed my thighs together in frustration. It really was ridiculous, what this man could do to me with just words and looks. 

After maybe a minute he reemerged, smiling. He leaned against the doorframe, lips quirked, and I thought back to when we had first met and started dating. Spencer had been so shy and unsure at first, but as we got to know each other better and he became more comfortable with me, his sense of humor had shown through and he had gained the ability to occasionally become the confident, sexy figure before me. He could also be a huge tease.

I walked into our bedroom, half-closing the door behind me, and turned to the bed. What I saw made me suck in a breath. A light summer dress-- and nothing else-- lay on the bed. It was a soft, silky white vintage piece I had found years ago and loved, but hadn’t worn for awhile, especially in this colder season. It had short, fluttery sleeves, a neckline that dipped fairly low into a rounded V, and sweet little pearl buttons down the back, ending at the curve of the spine. The shape of it fit close around my waist and hips and fell fluttering just below my knees. Definitely one of my favorite articles of clothing. It was also the dress I was wearing the first time I had told Spence I love him.

It was _also_ a dress that needed a slip to be worn underneath, as the delicate and aging fabric was rather sheer.   
But it was the only item on the bed.   
  
Knowing Spencer was waiting for me by the door and definitely listening, I undressed to complete nakedness before slipping the soft fabric over my head and down my body. I had goosebumps from the feel of the dress and anticipation of being touched. I turned to the mirror, fluffing my hair out and biting my lips to give them more color, and felt rather like some waif in a romance novel. But in a fun, empowered, playful way. I smiled, then tip-toed to the door. I knocked twice against it lightly and let Spencer push the door the rest of the way in and take in my appearance. I felt flushed and knew my nipples were hard and visible through the thin dress. Even though he had seen me nude plenty of times before this was… different. Not quite like role play, I didn’t think, but we _were_ doing something different than usual. 

He looked me up and down slowly in a way that was more hungry and primal than I had ever seen on him. I bit my lip shyly and fluttered my hands over my stomach. It was like Spencer and I had both slipped into our versions of the characters in the book, but the feel of his hands gently taking my waist was a comforting little reminder of the familiar.   
  
He kissed up the side of my neck, nipped at my earlobe before whispering,   
  
“You look _so_ beautiful, darling.”   
  
At this a whimper fell from me. Spencer had never called me darling, this was the character talking through him, but the way he spoke that single word made me feel like his heaven and earth. He gave a little soft “ _Ohh”_ at the sound I made and backed me slowly towards the bed, his hands running up my back. I felt the backs of my thighs hit the raised mattress and his hands slipped over my shoulders on the smooth silk of the dress, gliding down to my peaked breasts and circling my nipples in wide strokes with his palms. I gasped at the sensation-- I felt ultra sensitive in my exposed-but-not state and the thin silk separating our skin added a new texture and feeling I had never experienced.   
  
Spencer guided me down onto the bed, then hovered over me, still fully clothed in his usual slacks and button down, before kissing me deeply. His tongue slipped in and caressed the roof of my mouth, and I moaned into him, completely pliant. He worked me into even more of a state with just kissing before leaving my lips to kiss down my neck, collarbone, all the way to my exposed breastbone.   
  
Spencer looked back up at me as he hovered over my breast, and I could see his jaw working before he opened his mouth and I realized he had been gathering saliva. He pressed his wet tongue against my nipple, soaking the fabric of the dress. He took firm, flat strokes against its peak before covering the hard bud with his lips and sucking. It felt amazing, the texture like I had felt from his hands amplified by the moisture and movements of his tongue. I writhed as the singular point of pleasure became almost too much, and Spencer thumbed over my other nipple to give me a small distraction. He took his time, slowly torturing me with the slippery, burning pressure, sucking hard one minute before soothing the next with gentle kisses and licks. He then moved to the other breast, getting it just as wet and worked up.   
  
I was moaning and running my hands through his hair, picturing how I looked, flushed with my hair spread on the pillow, my pink nipples hard and now completely visible through the sheer, wet patches, signs of my lover worshipping my body. Spencer suddenly upped the ante by pressing a knee against my groin, instantly bringing to both of our attentions how aroused I was.   
  
“Ohh darling, you’re so _wet_ aren’t you? I know you are, I can feel you. Are you enjoying yourself?”   
  
I could only whimper and nod my head frantically. Perhaps the most arousing thing in the world to me was just the way Spencer would _talk_ while we made love, and he knew it, dammit. He smirked at my expression before moving down, the cold air hitting my nipples hard against the wet silk as he kissed down my stomach, hands gliding down my sides and thighs. He spread them easily --they always fell apart so eager for him. He got into a comfortable position, half kneeling on the floor, before giving me a small shock by smoothing the fabric as it fell over my wet heat. I felt the dress stick to me immediately-- I was soaking.

Spencer then pressed his tongue over the fabric, right over the hood of my clit, and my back arched automatically. He chuckled and set to work, massaging my thighs as he used only his tongue to explore me through the veil of the silk dress. Spencer knew just how to use that beautiful mouth of his, and worked me deeper and deeper until I felt him actually pushing the dress and his tongue inside of me. I practically vibrated when his thumb was suddenly there to rub my clit through the wet fabric, and he set a steady rhythm of rubbing and fucking me with his tongue and the dress. It was all too much, the burning static feeling rippled through my body and I came crying out his name, my legs shaking. 

He licked and sucked me through it, laying off my clit when it became too sensitive, but keeping his tongue inside me as I came down, whimpering. Spencer finally pulled out his tongue gently, pressing a kiss to my clit before hovering back over me on the bed. His long limbs caged me in the bed as he looked down at me, completely flushed, wet, and panting for him, with a smirk on his lips and love in his eyes. He leaned down to kiss me and before I tasted myself on his tongue he whispered,   
  
“Gorgeous, darling.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer hovered over me in a way that felt protective even though we were alone, and I felt my heart hammering in my chest as I came down from my high. He leaned over me and kissed my forehead, my eyelids, my lips, murmuring all the while,    
  
“So beautiful darling, so so good...”   
  
I let out a mewl as he rubbed a palm over my overly-sensitive nipple, and he cooed in response while licking my neck. I rubbed my calves together longingly, feeling strung out and satisfied and needy all at once. I reached forward and stroked his cock through his pants, letting out a gasp at how hard he was-- he’d been ignoring his own straining arousal to pleasure me. He groaned as I palmed him, his head hanging down at the contact. 

“Please,” was all I said, looking up at him longingly, “please?”    
  
“You want my cock in your mouth, baby?”    
  
I nodded eagerly.    
  
He left me still prone on the bed but had me rest my head and shoulders up higher on the pillows before he came forward to frame my face with his thighs and undo his button and fly, exposing just a peak of his tight black boxer briefs. I could see a wet spot where his precum had dribbled out but before I could strain forward to taste him he took my wrists in his hands, giving him full control. Spencer gently brushed my hair aside before guiding me forward by the back of my head, and finally my lips were on him. I licked eagerly and sloppily, wanting to taste him more, wanting to get the fabric as wet as possible, wanting to show him how much I wanted to please. Above me he moaned in response as his hips twitched involuntarily,    
  
“Ohh,  _ such  _ a good girl, that’s it, get it nice and wet. Can you taste me like I could taste you?”    
  
Hearing Spencer talk like this would normally turn me into a writhing mess, but I was determined to stay focused, gathering moisture on my tongue and pressing against his cock through his underwear firmly. I nudged his pants out of the way with just my face as much as I could, and finally he stood, hands still around my wrists, to wriggle out of his pants and let them fall to the ground. He got back in position and unbuttoned the top few buttons on his shirt as I resumed my ministrations, joyously licking at all the new space available to me. I mouthed around his balls, making him shudder, before licking a wide stripe up the damp cloth to the tip, which I desperately licked and sucked at like I was nursing, trying to give him as much moisture and friction as possible, trying to taste his arousal. 

Spencer shook above me, continuing a stream of praise at my efforts, guiding my head where he wanted it and caressing my scalp with gentle fingers while he continued to restrain me with his other hand. Being restrained gave me a primal urge to surge forth against it and try harder, even though I didn’t want to be released. Finally I managed to fit my tongue in the slit of the boxer briefs and licked a teasing stripe up his bare cock. Spencer made a choked noise of pleasure and I persisted until he pushed back to finally, finally pull his hard cock free, murmuring,    
  
“I need to feel you on my skin Y/N, I need your mouth on me, please…”    
  
I looked up at him as I finally took him into my mouth, moaning in pleasure at his taste and letting the sound vibrate around him. Spencer hissed, freeing my wrists to hold my head with both hands to guide me up and down his hard length. I eagerly touched him now that I was able to, caressing his pelvic bone and thighs before wrapping one hand around his base, the other gently fondling his balls. We worked in a rhythm together, I kept my mouth as wet as I could and swirled my tongue along him while my hand pumped in time as he rocked my head back and forth. His groans and murmurs of encouragement had me openly whimpering and moaning around him-- Spencer liked us being vocal together.    
  
My own saliva mixed with his precum dribbled out of the corners of my mouth and around my face before he finally pulled me off with a “pop”. I knew I looked completely wrecked as he wiped the corner of my lip with a thumb; my eyes glazed, lips red and slick and swollen. Spencer’s voice sounded far away and it took me a moment to register,    
  
“Can I fuck you, darling? I want to come inside you, I want to make you come again.”    
  
“God, yes,” I moaned softly, leaning into his touch.    
  
He slivered his lean body down to me, dragging his wet cock across me and the silk dress as he went, and we shared several wet kisses before he gently encouraged me to roll over onto my stomach. I felt a thrill at this, knowing what was to come. Spencer flipped to hover on top of me, facing my back. He ran his wide hands down my sides, feeling my curves, before ducking down and sweetly kissing each little pearl button that lined my spine on the dress. I shuddered with pleasure at his gentle touch, and when he reached the last button at the base of my spine he surprised me by yanking up my hips, causing the dress to flutter up.

  
He pushed the rest of fabric out of the way causing it to fall down the slope of my spine, and I gasped as he suddenly licked long and hard up my vulva. His warmth left me for a moment and I realized he was stepping out of his underwear, and I arched my back and spread my hips to make myself open and completely vulnerable to him. My lower half was completely exposed and naked, and as I angled myself higher the dress slipped even further down so that most of the fabric was gathered near my neck. My breasts were exposed, nipples just grazing the bed covers. I was shivering in pleasure at the exposure I trusted him with. I suddenly noticed there had been a long moment of silence, then heard, in a quiet croak,    
  
“God, Y/N, you are the most beautiful…”    
  
Spencer didn’t finish his sentence before kneeling back beside me on the bed and suddenly easing his hard cock into me. I choked with surprise at the sudden intrusion, then focused on relaxing my muscles and breathing as he eased inside. He took my hips as he filled me to the hilt and held still as he let me adjust, both of us sighing in pleasure.    
  
Spencer started off slow, but took long, hard strokes into me. I rocked back into him using momentum from my weight on my arms, fluttering my muscles around his pulsing cock inside me. My nipples rubbed back and forth across the bedspread, the friction in their already sensitive state causing ripples of pleasure through me. As Spencer picked up the pace we both began to babble;   
  
“God, Spence, so good, harder, please, I need--”   
  
“Oh darling, what do you need? You need me to fuck you? You need my hard cock inside you?”   
  
“Yes, oh  _ yes  _ right there, oh please, please Spencer you feel so good filling me up, oh--”    
  
“God you’re so wet and tight Y/N, you feel amazing, you feel like heaven, so beautiful---”    
  
“Oh, oh,  _ oh yes just like that _ , oh I’m coming, Spencer I’m coming--”    
  
He reached around in front of me with a long arm to rub my clit as he continued to pound into me and I convulsed around him as I reached my peak. He slowed slightly as I slumped forward, moaning.    
  
“Spencer, don’t stop-- keep fucking me until you come, oh it’s my favorite, feeling you know you’ve already satisfied me so you can take me harder and just focus on the feeling, please--”    
  
He groaned loudly at this and was unable to speak as he thrust into me with renewed vigor, no longer a focused mission of pleasure, just a race to the finish. I loved when he would fuck me like this after I had come, filling my oversensitized pussy. He leaned forward to cup my breasts as the last few pumps and a growing wet heat between my legs showed me he was coming. We moaned together as I felt his hot seed fill me, his cock pulsing and twitching inside. Spencer fell to the side of the bed and rolled us on our sides together, still holding my breasts as he pressed his front to my back, and we panted through the aftershocks together.    
  
After a few minutes his softened cock slipped out, and I whimpered at the loss and the feel of his come dribbling out of me. He chuckled and brushed my hair aside to kiss me on the neck.   
  
“Books can be pretty fun, huh?” 


End file.
